Taaqat Kare Ga Badikhlaaq, Absolutely
by mulzypops
Summary: Sequel to "If Only". To be co-written with Lil' Ol Gravity Falls. Shay has been sent to a country where nothing is safe, after taking out his anger of something that happened 2 years ago on Dipper. After trying to piece himself together again into the good guy he once was before "If Only", he now has to deal with his insane cousins trying to lure him into their evil plan. CashXGid!
1. After If Only

**Here is Chapter 1 to the sequel of the new story "Taaqat Kare Ga Badikhlaaq, Absolutely", which if you don't know what that means, it means "Power Will Corrupt, Absolutely". I would definitely recommend reading the prequel "If Only"and Lil' Ol' Gravity Falls' "It Runs In the Family" if there are parts you don't understand some parts, unless you want spoilers in this chapter. Cashmere belongs to Lil' Ol' Gravity Falls - Shay is mine. And everything else belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

**Me and Lil Ol' Gravity Falls are most likely going to co-write it, but for now, it's just me. She'll **_**probably**_** jump in soon enough, probably early 2015 or late this year.**

**Enjoy!**

Shay Shakr Gleeful waited at the Lahore Airport impatiently for his cousin Cashmere to appear at the gate. When his aunt Sooni and uncle Abu told him that Cashmere was going to go visit his psychologist, Shay freaked out. Aslaf and Aléa have never met her, but Sooni, Abu and Shay have. Oh I'm sorry, are you not caught up? Let me tell

Shay Gleeful was born in Houston, Texas, to a very diverse family - the Gleefuls. With relatives with ethnicities of Finnish, British, French, American, Native American, Pakistani, Indian, Brazilian, and Australian. His father was a British American from London, Joe Gleeful, and his mother was a Pakistani who had immigrated from Lahore, Pakistan. Only 3 months later, Shay and his family moved to Dallas with Joe's brother Bud Gleeful. Bud and his wife then made a kid 6 years later, Gideon Gleeful. The same night Bud and his wife had Gideon, they left Dallas for small town Gravity Falls, Oregon. I'll explain more about that town later.

Shay was bullied in Dallas for his high-pitched voice (but not for his Muppet fanboy-ness, because he kept it secret), and then his family was transferred to a small suburb in San Francisco. Then his life was ruined.

Shay made some friends in Piedmont (the name of his suburb), then after a hide-and-seek game on his 13th birthday, his inner-fanboy was discovered by his now ex-friends. Shay, in fear of getting bullied, began to become a fearsome bully himself, but after an attempt to get rid of his enemy without murdering him, he was deported to his mother's home country of Pakistan to live with the relatives. He hated it immediately even though he had visited a million times.

Shay was since put in the custody of Abu and Sooni, who had paid for psychologist appointments. His psychologist, Doctor Sarkingh, was helping him with his anger issues and getting him back to the kid he once was before he went to school for his first time in Dallas. Shay was actually a great kid before he began to get bullied in Dallas, and things started to go downhill - but really, the incident on his 13th birthday party in Piedmont is what made him snap. Shay was slowly leaving the dark side, and quickly returning to becoming good, like he was before his 13th birthday.

But he still hated the lack of modern stuff in Pakistan, the lack of safety, and the fact that people insult him in other countries. The first problem is solved easily, but he usually has to go across the border to Amritsar, India, just to get modern technology.

He would do anything to get back to America.

Abu and Sooni then decided that he was a great psychologist that day, and that he should help Cashmere and Gideon. Gideon wasn't to happen yet, but Cashmere was to happen effective tomorrow (she was granted to go to psychologist appointments and was bailed from mental asylum for the meanwhile).

Abu and Sooni were Shay's uncle and aunt in Pakistan. Abu was Shay's mom's brother, and Sooni was his wife. Sooni was an ambassador who was helping restore relations with Pakistan and India, often traveling between Islamabad and New Delhi, stopping in Lahore (near the border) to help her kids. Abu was a peaceful man who hated the terrorists who overrun his country and took it to run. Abu had since then, lead innocent targeted Pakistanis to England for safety.

Aslaf and Aléa were his relatives due to being Abu and Sooni's son and daughter, respectively. They were twins, similar to Dipper and Mabel Pines (Shay's enemies), and they both were trying to leave Pakistan due to the safety level dropping even more than it already has! Both the twins are moving to England next year, with Aslaf going to Manchester and Aléa going to London (not with Cashmere though!).

Cashmere, on the other hand, well, even I, the narrator do not know much about her. I know she lives in Chelsea, England, she has a crush on Gideon, her own cousin, she's related to Shay through the dad's side of the family, and well - she's completely insane, worse than Shay _and_ Gideon, which says alot. Cashmere got sent to a mental asylum after doing some rather evil plans in Gravity Falls. What's Gravity Falls, again?

Gravity Falls is isolated from pretty much any large city on the map - they weren't even near any small towns because the forests, the mountains - they were so isolated, they weren't even legally considered part of any counties! Funny thing is, it's filled with supernatural and it's pretty fun, especially since Shay's enemies Dipper and Mabel are in town for the summer and had encounters with Gideon and Cashmere.

And now that I've filled you in with pretty much everything, let's go to the story, shall we? Now let's go. Cashmere's flight landed from London an hour ago, and Shay still didn't see her at the airport. Shay went to pick her up himself since Abu and Sooni were busy and Aslaf and Aléa were too scared to go meet her for the first time. Cashmere finally approached Shay with her bags and passport.

"What the-" Shay almost swore by force of habit. He used to swear alot when he arrived in Lahore, but slowly, Doctor Sarkingh was calming this habit down.

"Sorry for the long wait!" Cashmere said.

"Long wait? I waited freaking 1 hour for you!"

"So?"

"SO! I'M AT AN AIRPORT, IN A COUNTRY, THAT HAS BEEN PUT IN DANGER BY TERRORISTS, WAITING FOR MY COUSIN ARRIVING FROM A MUCH SAFER COUNTRY!"

"Sorry, gosh cuz."

"Why are you suddenly being nice?"

"Because I realized, if I want to rule the world, the people aren't going to want a tyrant - they want someone completely sane, capable, and have the goodwill to the men and women of this wonderful planet that I take for granted."

"This doesn't sound like you at all."

"Did you not hear the part about ruling the world?"

"That sounds like you."

_The next day..._

Shay got up early to go see his psychologist - it was routine. He sees him every day. He drank a glass bottle of Pepsi then began his quick walk to the psychologist's office.

_5 minutes later, when he reached the office and checked in for his appointment..._

When he walked into his office though, he saw a horrifying sight. Sarkingh was laying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Shay worriedly touched his chest to see if his heart was beating. It wasn't. Sarkingh died. Shay thought he saw a shadow that looked familiar - could it be Cashmere? Shay shrugged it as he began to freak out.

"I'll never get back to America now." he mumbled under his breath as he ran home in fear that terrorists had hurt him. Little did he know, it was something much worse than a terrorist - it was Cashmere who did it.

**DUN DUN DUN! And Cashmere strikes and hurts Shay's psychologist - for good!**

**But why? What does Cashmere need Shay for? This will be something you won't want to miss!**

**Please review!**

**P.S. The following characters from the old story will return:**

**Muhar**

**Shay Shakr Gleeful**

**Cashmere Velvet Gleeful**

**Gideon Charles Gleeful**

**Matthew "Dipper" Pines**

**Mabel Pines**

**Stanford Pines**

**Jesús "Soos" Rameriez**

**Wendy Corduroy**


	2. Cashmere is worse than an extremist!

**Hello everyone, it's mulzypops here with the second chapter of this story! Thank you guys for your feedback and being supportive of the story, I hope you continue to tune in!** **Here is chapter 2!**

When Shay reached home, he immediately looked for the phone.

"Aw where's the phone, I need to call the police!" he started swearing in Urdu. He immediately saw Cashmere lazily watching a movie on the couch and ran to her.

"Cash, he was killed!"

"Who was?" Cashmere asked innocently.

"Doctor Sarkingh! He was killed! He's dead! I think the terrorists did it!"

Cashmere forced a frown on her face, but inside, she was smirking. Without his psychologist, Shay would be driven back to evil and insanity and then he'll have no choice but to help her and Gideon with their plan! She could easily blame it on the extremists, and then Shay's downfall will approach, leading to hers and Gideon's world domination.

"You think the extremists did it?" she asked Shay.

"Probably. They're so insane. Heck, all they do is twist up religious texts and blow stuff up! Of course they did it! They're the evilest people in the world! Well, you and Gideon would be the evilest, but I'm sure you guys are calming down on the evil. Right?"

"Yeah..." Cashmere lied.

When Shay was gone, Cashmere called Gideon.

"His dumb psychologist is gone and he's blaming terrorists. It's only a matter of time until he breaks, becomes evil again, translates the script for us, and helps us take over the world!"

"Great work Cashmere. Now we just need to lure him in..."

**DUN DUN DUN! And the plot thickens! Will Gideon and Cashmere get away with their evil plan? Or will Shay realize he's being bamboozled? Stay tuned!**

**Also, Lil' Ol Gravity Falls might be writing a few chapters, I still need to check in with her on that.**


	3. Ratings Up! (FIRST TIME FOR T!)

**Here, my friends, is Chapter 3 of an adventure across the other side of the world...remember. Power will corrupt, absolutely. And also guess who wrote the first part of this chapter? I dare you to guess!**

**Actually, it's pretty easy to guess! Lil' Ol' Gravity Falls, take it away! :D**

Shay Gleeful lay curled up in a ball on his bed, heavily sweating. The doctor had helped him find his true self, his kind self, but now he was gone! How would he cope, without a councilor or close friend to turn to with his stress and anxieties? Cashmere may be his cousin but he certainly couldn't tell her anything personal.

"Hey, cousin!" Cashmere smirked, sauntering into Shay's room, she then stopped and frowned. "What are you doing curled like a baby?!"

"I just...can't believe he was murdered." Shay said in Urdu.

"Cousin? You're speaking in Urdu?"

"Oh sorry, force of habit these days. I just...can't believe he was murdered." Shay spoke in English this time. He shook himself up and looked Cashmere directly in the eyes. She immediately pulled her glance away.

"I know, how awful." She quickly spoke in a sarcastic monotone voice.

Shay rolled his eyes, then shifted his weight on his feet. "Who were you talking to?"

Cashmere acted confused. "Hmm?"

"I heard you talking to someone." Shay insisted.

"It was no one..." Cashmere smiled to the ground.

"Oh yeah, I forgot...you're insane."

"I mean that's why I was sent over here."

"And that's why you haven't met Aslaf or Aléa yet."

Cashmere immediately tensed her body and glared at her cousin. "Now look!" She began, jabbing her forefinger at him and burning her eyes into his, then instantly let her face color fade back to normal and force a pleasant smile. "We've got a lot to do."

"What?" Shay questioned.

"Come on." Cashmere smirked, dragging her cousin along.

"What are you doing?" Shay asked as Cashmere dragged him to his garden, many papers spread out. "What is this?"

Cashmere, with a very serious and uptight expression on her face, bent down to the papers. "Something we need your help with."

"We?" Shay cautiously asked.

Cashmere quickly pulled at her phone dialed a number and passed it to Shay, smiling suspiciously.

"Shay, quick question before I press the call button?" Cashmere asked mischievously.

"Yea?" Shay asked suspiciously.

"Could you pay for my call? I don't have an international data plan! I may or may not have charged all my calls home to you anyways..."

Shay groaned and gave Cashmere the money to pay for the call. Then...

"Cashmere?" A Texan accent responded on the other end.

"Gideon?!"

"Shay?"

"Gideon!" Cashmere leaned close to Shay and her phone.

"Cash?"

"Gid!"

"Uh, Cashmere?" Shay interrupted.

"Shay!"

"Shay?!"

"Gideon."

"Shay!" Cashmere stopped. "Gideon!"

"Yes?" Both boys ask in unison.

Cashmere paused for a brief moment, before snatching her phone off Shay. "Gideon, it's Cashmere, Shay's going to help us."

"He is!" Gideon cackled. "Put me on to him."

Cashmere passed the phone to Shay, with a heavy sigh. "What do you two want Gideon?"

"Shay, how do you feel about helping Cashmere and I with some codes?" Gideon asked, his devious tone far too untrustworthy for Shay.

"I'd...rather not." Shay dismissed his cousin.

"And why not?!" Gideon shouted, before innocently chuckling.

"Well..." Shay thought, of course it would be nice to help his cousins, like any other family members do, but his cousins were Gideon and Cashmere Gleeful!

"Pwease, cousin Shay! For widdle ol me!" Gideon cutely asked.

Shay sighed, he urged himself to shout "NO!" and hang up, but instead found himself reluctantly asking. "What sort of codes?"

"Well..." Gideon started but then the doorbell rang.

"Will you...um, excuse me for a second?" Shay asked and ran down to answer the door.

**(A/N: I'll be taking over the writing for the rest of the chapter. So yeah. Great job Lil' Ol Gravity Falls. Save the applause for Chapter 3's end, thank you very much.)**

"Salaam. I'm Officer Sameer, I'd like to ask you a few questions." a police officer said in thick Urdu.

"OK." Shay said hesitantly.

"Come."

"So, you had appointments with my dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Appointments with Doctor Sarkingh."

"Doctor Sarkingh was _your_ father?"

"He was."

"I'm so sorry for you. He was the one who changed my life and I became the person I once was thanks to him...if it weren't for him, I'd be as insane as my cousins. By the way, I think they are up to something..."

Cashmere heard this from the garden and ran into the house as fast as she could.

"We'll deal with that right after I finish this."

"Okay..."

Cashmere sighed in relief loudly. Shay looked over his brown shoulder to see Cashmere running back to the Garden. He began to sweat even more.

"So where are you from?"

"America."

"Where in America?"

"Piedmont."

The officer looked confused. Probably because Piedmont was so small and was barely on the map. You'd have to zoom into San Francisco on Google Maps before you have a chance of spotting it, otherwise on a world map, it's impossible to see it.

Shay sighed. "San Francisco."

"Aw, cool! Why did you come here from San Francisco though? And on your own?"

"Punishment for abusing my younger ex-nemesis back when I was still evil. It was all thanks to your father that I'm good again. At least I hope..."

"That's good to hear. People can be so cruel sometimes. The government in Pakistan _still_ hasn't handed the terrorists over. Ugh, how long is it going to take? Even Afghanistan would take care of this faster!"

"How did you find him dead?"

"Well, I was going for my daily appointment, then I went into his office and I saw him laying down. He seemed unconscious. I touched his heart and I knew he was dead. I thought that terrorists did this."

"Why would a terrorist just shoot him? They usually use loud bombs and yell loudly in the name of God. This seems to have been done quietly, sneakily, and by a figure who wants to have some sort of benefit from his death. Have you gotten into an argument in India lately?"

"What? No! I don't even go to Amritsar anymore to get candy! I usually just ask Auntie to bring it back from her job in New Delhi when she's done."

"Then...how did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"Thank you kind sir, for answering these questions. And now about your cousins?"

"Yeah something's off...they want me to help them with some code. They think it's in Urdu but even _I _know it's in Arabic. And I don't think it's a religious book... And I thought I saw one of my cousin's shadows walking by the..."

Then he heard the sound fire. And the officer was dead. Cashmere quickly ran after firing so Shay wouldn't notice, then quickly ran back to the garden.

Shay screamed and began to sweat even more.

"Cashmere? I'm going across the border to India to get water because we're out!"

"WHY?"

"We're out of water and considering how the poverty's going here compared to there, I think I have a 3 times better chance of getting cold water to shower! I'm sweating like crazy! The police officer was shot as well just now!"

"Oh no!" Cashmere mocked.

"Tell Gideon I'll respond to his code thing later! I can't right now! I have to go to Amritsar!"

**And the plot thickens! Will Shay realize Cashmere and Gideon's plot? And did you enjoy Lil' Ol Gravity Falls' part of Chapter 3? Give her a hand everyone, for doing the writing incredibly well! She'll be co-writing this with me for sure! *cue cheers***

**- Mulzypops**


End file.
